


The She Wolf

by nymphetaminecc



Series: The She Wolf [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphetaminecc/pseuds/nymphetaminecc
Summary: One and ten Lyanna goes off into a little excursion with her siblings.The adventure ends unexpectedly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 12 chapters (maybe 13) about my headcanon on Lyanna and Rhaegar's relationship. So far the first chapter is finished, hope to finish the second soon. Hope you all enjoy.

THE SHE WOLF.

 

Chapter 1 - A wolf pup

“You’re scaring him again, Nan” Lyanna said as she tied up her riding boots.

“I am merely doing what the little lord asked of me.” said the crone. Her little brother looked at her angrily “And I’m not scared! I just had a chill from the wind. Someone should check the shutters”

“As you say, Ben. Are you coming with us or are you going to stay here listening to Nan’s stories again?” 

It was a bright day and Brandon said there were some merchants at the winter town, so they had decided to go out riding. She suspected Brandon was also planning to meet a girl there, but she didn’t care. She got to ride, and not just around the castle grounds. She only needed to get all of her brothers on board.

Benjen looked a little distressed. “Where are you going? We’re not allowed out of the castle while Father’s away”

It was true. Brandon and Ned were almost men grown, but she was but one-and-ten. And Benjen was just 9. Only children according to their father. But she would soon be two-and-one, almost a maid. She smiled mischievously and crossed her arms “Well are you planning on telling father about this?”

He chewed on his lip for a second before muttering “I suppose not”.

“Then LET’S GO! We’ll see if there are fruit merchants at the winter town”. Benjen smiled, as she knew he would. Blood oranges were his favorites, and not plentiful in the cold hard north. Merchants would bring them from time to time, but few merchants cared to venture this far north. 

 

They raced down the stairs of the keep and to the stables. They found their horses saddled already and Brandon waiting for them.

“What took you so long? I was about to leave without you.” Roared their older brother. He was never fond of waiting. Lya murmured some kind of apology while mounting her horse and together they rode out of the stables.

Although the snow had already melted away, here in Winterfell it was always cold. It seemed their country couldn’t care less about the white raven that had come a few moon turns ago, announcing spring. But the cold had never bothered her.

As Brandon ordered the portcullis raised, she found herself thinking of her brother Ned. Is he cold too? Or is the Eyrie already enjoying of the warm breezes of spring? She missed him a lot. Especially when they were out riding. She made a point of asking her lord father to send for him, now that winter was over. It’d be sweet to see that long solemn face again.

“My lords, my lady.” said Ser Martyn Cassel “Ride safe, and be sure to come back before dusk. Your lord father will shorten me by a head if by some chance anything were to happen to you”

“Fear not, Ser. We will only visit the town. No need of escort”he gave him a reassuring smile “Or your worry.”

“Aye, M’lord. Nevertheless, ride safe”

And on they went. Lyanna pressed a gallop the instant they were off the gate bridge. There was nothing she loved best than riding. Her father often despaired for her, saying how riding was one thing, and being half a horse was quite another. And everyone at Winterfell agreed that she was the latter.

She rode so fast that she was at the winter town in less than a moment. She knew Brandon would want to race with her but someone had to stay with Ben. That made her smile. Ben was still a little scared of riding. One day he’ll learn, and I’ll outrace him too, just as I outrace everyone else, she thought.

A woman interrupted her reverie.

“M’lady, what a joy to have ye in town!” She was a stunted little thing, hardly 5 feet tall. She was standing among several baskets of fruit and greens. Lya dismounted and got a little closer. “Are those oranges? May I have one?”

“M’lady shall have as many as she pleases! The juiciest and ripest of ‘em all, just for m’lady!”

She handed her one and with her small dagger she cut it in half. It was so filled with juice it burst and splattered at soon as the dagger cut the skin.

“It tastes delicious. Thank you! May I take a dozen?” She said, and reached for her pouch. She wasn’t exactly sure how much oranges cost but a couple of silvers seemed only fair. The oranges were very good.

The look on the crone’s face when she handed her the coins was very funny, thought. She opened her mouth then closed it again several times before throwing herself to one knee thanking her for her kindness.

“No, thank you, good woman. Your oranges are sweeter than any other oranges I’ve tasted”

She grabbed the reins of her gelding and led it through the street towards the town stable. 

Just as she started walking she heard her brothers’ voices and turned to see.

“You took your sweet time! Look, I got us some oranges. They taste amazing”

Ben almost fell from his saddle trying to dismount. Brandon caught him right before he fell, and Lya giggled.

“It’s not funny! The stirrups are all weird, my foot got stuck ” Ben muttered angrily.

“Your foot did get stuck, but you will have to agree, that  _ was _ funny.” she said.

“Would you two children stop talking and help me get these horses to the stable? I have some lordly matters to attend to” 

Brandon had started walking with his horse already so Lya and Ben followed as soon as Ben was properly dismounted. Lya knew that “lordly matters” meant Brandon was meeting some blonde tavern wench that always offered him some free ale and kisses.

They arrived at the stables and Brandon gave some coins to a scrawny boy who took their horses. Then he turned around to them and looked directly at Lya.

“You’re not to go around wandering far, stay around the square with the merchants and feel free to buy what you can afford. Don’t you dare go exploring into alleys or inns that aren’t on the main roads near the square. Do you understand?”

“Aye, sweet brother. We’ll buy swords and go look for a fight on some dark isolated alley”

“This is not some jape, little lady. If you cannot behave for an hour, I’m taking you to the castle this very instant. Am I being clear, Lyanna?”

“Yes, Brandon. I promise it. In the name of our mother, I promise to behave.”

“Good.” he said, and messed up Ben’s hair “Take care of your sister, young man”

With that, he took his leave. Lya grabbed Ben’s hand and led him to the city square where merchants gathered. There were smiths if you wanted armor or a fine weapon. There were spicers with guards looking out for their costly goods. People selling all kinds of food. There were fabric sellers with some of the most colorful clothing she had ever seen. Most of her clothes were gray and black and white and silver. And all of those, wool. She was of the north, those were her colors. She suddenly felt sad for the fabric merchants. Summer colored silks were pretty, but of little use for northerners.

“Lya, what is that? What’s happening there?” asked Ben pointing at a large crowd gathered on the other side of the square.

“Well, we won’t know if we stay here, will we?” She said, and started walking toward the crowd.

But when they started to get closer she instinctively knew something was wrong. She could hear laughter, but it wasn’t pleasant. She heard some dismay too, and it only made her feel even more confused. At last, she decided to stop before getting too close. It was some mummer’s show, she could see the wigs and costumes. A woman had her breasts bare. It felt all wrong. She turned around quickly and looked at Ben. When she saw the worry in her brother’s eyes, she decided they had to go back. “Ben, let’s go back to the stables and wait for Brandon. It’s some bawdy mummer’s play, and I’m sure those aren’t for children like us”

Ben nodded nervously and grabbed her hand, but as they turned to leave an old musty smelling guy grabbed her other arm

She looked up and felt her heart sink. He was old and mean, with an ugly face and ragged clothes.

“Can I help you, my lord?” She mumbled nervously.

“Aye, help me, that ye can” His face contorted in what she could only think was a smile, but a horrible one “Wit that warm fur cloak o’ yours. Far too big for such a little wisp of a girl. Aye and some coin too, I think.”

“We will freeze if we give you our cloaks!” Ben protested, and then the old man slapped him hard on the cheek. The slap took him unaware and he fell. Lya gasped “NO! I’ll, I’ll help you. You can have my cloak and my silver too, please just let us go”

Benjen was crying softly, but she couldn’t look scared. She was the daughter of Winterfell, of Lord Rickard. She knew she couldn’t disappoint her father like that. She was determined to at least keep her dignity, if not her cloak. A few people were gathering around to see what was going on and Lya started to get nervous, but she couldn’t back down.

She folded her cloak and already started to feel her cheeks redden from the wind. On top of her folded cloak, she placed the little pouch with coins. 

Ben was already standing right next. And as she moved to take his cloak from him, she heard a man laugh. She looked around to see where the laughter was coming from and she felt her heart skip a bit.

Lord Rickard Stark was standing a few feet away behind the old man. She did not understand, what is father doing here?

“Lord Father” she whispered.

Benjen gasped so loud she felt embarrassed.

“Well it seems to me that my wild pups have learned their lesson, Rawley, now give my daughter her cloak back” He grabbed both cloak and pouch, opened the latter and spilled half its contents on the old man’s hands. “Here, now go and buy yourself a hot bath at the inn. Your stench is so strong even flies won’t follow you”

“Aye, thank you m’lord”

With that, the old man disappeared while Lya was left with her brother Ben to deal with their lord father.

Caught red handed. She didn’t know what to say. He was supposed to arrive on the morrow, not now. Her father must have seen the fear in Lyanna’s eyes as she struggled to find some words, for he said “Don’t be afraid, I will not chastise you on winter town’s square my lady. Although I should. Let’s go get your horses and your halfwit of a brother.”

 

***

  
  



End file.
